You Should Not Trust Me ¦ Can't Drive this
Jared and Todd continue to play Can't Drive This, and they swap positions from last time. Synopsis Jared and Todd are still playing Can't Drive This. Jared is building this time. They decide to stick with the left rule. Todd gets stuck on the first of two windmill after a jump. Todd gets stuck as Jared places a wall in front of him, but Todd manages to turn around saving it. Jared mistakes bricks for a speed boost, and Todd falls off. He then mistakes a speed boost for a jump. Todd tries to recover from Jared misplacing a wall. Jared keeps on placing walls in front of Todd. Todd flies over a jump and misses a corner that Jared placed. They get a lot of straights in a row. Jared doesn't realize an already existing block is in front of them, and Todd rams into the structure. They get a new high score of 1385! Jared almost closes Todd in entirely, and Todd saves himself from being hit by a wrecking ball, only to get stuck on a windmill. Jared does not understand how Todd managed to survive. Todd is thrown out of bounds, only to realize that putting a speed boost backwards slows the car down. Jared stuffs up and puts a gap after a turn. Jared quickly places a windmills away to avoid it, and Todd jumps over onto the new platform only to get screwed over by a bumper. They get a decent 928. Jared tries to save Todd again after he avoids some of Jared's traps. Todd explains that he was having some trouble with the water as the builder. "The games early access is showing. Or maybe Todd just has dial up still." Jared messes up his placement a few times. They compare this to James Bond, who would not know what was going on. Jared gets a lot of straights. Todd dodges everything in his path including a lot of wrecking balls. Jared couldn't tell whether he had a speed boost or a jump and misses a step. They get a new high score of 1456. Todd and Jared recover after a bumper. Jared takes Todd to the edge of the boundary. They both laugh. Todd complains that Jared could have said anything, but he just watched! Todd recovers from a difficult jump, but couldn't recover from the next one - after Todd tries to do a 360 for style. They get another respectable 902 score. They get right into it to beat their old score, and get to 1496, after Todd dodged a lot of stuff, and expected a right turn. They think they may have made the bottom of the leaderboard. Todd gets stuck on a windmill after a couple of jumps. Todd gets hit by a wrecking ball to the ass. "Classic ball to ass mistake." Jared was getting weird pieces. Todd recovers after Jared traps him with a wall. He rode the wall like Tony Hawk! Something weird happens as Jared struggles to place his blocks. There are still some problems placing blocks. There is a block in front of Todd. Jared has to wait until the last minute before he can turn away from it. Todd lands in a block with walls on all sides, but he somehow escapes, and leaves going backwards. They get 1083 points on this run! Todd gets stuck on a rotator. Jared gets multiple jumps, and Todd somehow manages to survive multiple jumps in a row. Jared misses placing a platform on an extremely good run. They beat their high score of 1778. Todd continues to get screwed over by dust and a windmill. Jared notices that some of the blocks have smoke on them as he places them. Todd gets stuck by a wall, and tries desperately to turn around on it through smoke. Todd overshoots a jump. Todd wants to go full speed. Jared tells Todd that he wasn't going full speed as he should have made the jump. Lag screws over Jared again. Jared saves Todd after jumping. Jared gets very good pieces and they get a score of 2415. Todd wants to check the leaderboard. They just missed out on making it. Todd interrupts Jared's outro. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos